Bobby, Pooh, Ash, Ami and Yumi, Gumball, Darwin, The Olsen Twins
Bobby, Pooh, Ash, The Olsen Twins & The Gang Adventures Of Kids World is a new pilot movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube somewhere in the near future. Plot 12 year old Ryan Mitchell (Blake Foster) and his friends Stu (Anton Tennet) and Twinkie (Michael Purvis) are tired of being told what to do. They have to do their homework, eat their vegetables, wear a coat when they go outside, wear a helmet when they ride their skateboards, and aren't allowed to come and go as they please like their older brothers and sisters. One day, Ryan and his pals find an ancient Native American burial ground, where they discover a magical wishing glass. Using the glass, Ryan wishes that all the grow-ups and teenagers in the world would simply disappear—and suddenly, his wish comes true! It's party time for Ryan and all his friends, until they discover there's a fly in the ointment—the moment anyone turns 13, they suddenly vanish! Trivia *Aline, Alisa, Buzz, Cara, Caroline, Cluadio, David, Emily, Eric, Estuardo, Frances, Francesco, Garret, Jared, Jessie, Kaliegh, Keiko, Kenny, Kortney, Kyle, Lynese, Matt, Maya, Mike, Nick, Noreen, Pablo, Rachel, Ray, Shing Ying, Taylor, Zoe, Nat, Alex, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Pepper, Molly, July, Duffy, Kate, Tessie, Oliver, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Walter, The All That Gang, The Shake It Up Gang, Zack, Cody, Maxx, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Leo Little, Cake, Amy, Miracle, Benjamin, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Richelle, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Benny, Lina, Henry, Kiki, Aldo and his friends, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Ramona, Tina, Casper, Wendy, Carly, Spencer, Sam, Gibby, Freddie, Ed, Edd, Eddy, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film.﻿ Memorable Quotes Gallery default.jpg awkid002.jpg awkid003.jpg awkid004.jpg awkid005.jpg awkid006.jpg awkid007.jpg awkid008.jpg awkid009.jpg awkid010.jpg awkid011.jpg awkid012.jpg awkid013.jpg awkid014.jpg awkid015.jpg awkid016.jpg awkid017.jpg awkid018.jpg awkid019.jpg awkid020.jpg awkid021.jpg awkid022.jpg awkid023.jpg awkid024.jpg awkid025.jpg awkid026.jpg awkid027.jpg awkid028.jpg awkid029.jpg awkid030.jpg awkid031.jpg awkid032.jpg 2.jpg awkid033.jpg awkid034.jpg awkid035.jpg awkid036.jpg awkid037.jpg awkid038.jpg awkid039.jpg awkid040.jpg awkid041.jpg awkid042.jpg awkid043.jpg awkid044.jpg awkid045.jpg awkid046.jpg awkid047.jpg awkid048.jpg awkid049.jpg awkid051.jpg awkid052.jpg awkid053.jpg awkid055.jpg awkid056.jpg awkid058.jpg awkid059.jpg awkid060.jpg awkid061.jpg awkid062.jpg awkid064.jpg awkid065.jpg awkid066.jpg awkid067.jpg awkid068.jpg awkid069.jpg awkid072.jpg awkid073.jpg awkid074.jpg awkid075.jpg awkid076.jpg awkid077.jpg awkid078.jpg awkid079.jpg awkid080.jpg awkid082.jpg awkid083.jpg awkid084.jpg awkid085.jpg awkid086.jpg awkid087.jpg awkid088.jpg awkid089.jpg awkid091.jpg awkid092.jpg awkid094.jpg awkid095.jpg awkid096.jpg awkid097.jpg awkid098.jpg awkid100.jpg awkid101.jpg awkid102.jpg awkid103.jpg awkid104.jpg awkid105.jpg awkid106.jpg awkid107.jpg k.jpg awkid108.jpg awkid109.jpg awkid112.jpg awkid113.jpg awkid115.jpg kids_world_5.jpg awkid116.jpg awkid117.jpg awkid118.jpg awkid119.jpg z.jpg awkid120.jpg awkid121.jpg awkid122.jpg awkid123.jpg awkid124.jpg awkid125.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Spin-off films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Animals and Kids films